The instant invention relates generally to winches and more specifically it relates to a winch used in the cargo bed of a pickup truck.
It is a known fact that pickup trucks are being used more today because they are cheaper to run and can get around quicker. They aren't as expensive as the bigger trucks and one man can handle it better. Heavy loads are hard to place into the cargo bed of pickup trucks and so accordingly this situation is in need of an improvement.